A memory system, for example, a system-on-chip (SOC) system, often includes a system map which covers memory regions of one or more memory devices, such as off-chip double-data-rate (DDR) memory, or on-die synchronous-random-access memory (SRAM). Different memory regions may receive different number of accesses during normal system operations. For example, the more accesses a particular memory region receives, the hotter the memory region is considered. On the other hand, the less accesses fall in a memory region, the colder the memory region is considered. Thus, temperature information may be associated with a memory region to indicate the number of accesses the memory region receives. Accesses to a memory region may include read requests, write requests, and/or filtering specific accesses (or events).